Fiddlesticks
Fähigkeiten Wenn Fiddlesticks sich für Sekunden nicht bewegt oder eine Fähigkeit Kanalisiert, so erhält er, wenn er losläuft für Sekunden % zusätzliches Lauftempo. Stillstehen aufgrund von Massenkontrolleffekten löst den Effekt nicht aus, sondern setzt die verbleibende Zeit zurück. |leveling = |description2 = Nach 5 Sekunden ohne Bewegung erstarrt Fiddlesticks zu einer Vogelscheuche. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | kann Fiddlesticks andere Aktionen ausführen, solange er sich nicht bewegt. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Fiddlesticks ängstigt das gewählte Ziel, sodass es . |leveling = Sekunden |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | }} | }} |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Fiddlesticks verbindet sich mit der gewählten gegnerischen Einheit und beginnt für bis zu 5 Sekunden zu kanalisieren. Währenddessen verursacht Fiddlesticks konstant magischen Schaden und heilt sich selbst für einen Prozentsatz des angerichteten Schadens. |leveling = | }} % |description2 = Wenn das Ziel die Verbindung unterbricht, weil es sich außerhalb der Reichweite begibt, so endet Entziehen sofort. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | Sekunden Schaden. *''Entziehen'' hat eine kurze Kanalisierungszeit von Sekunden, bevor es aktiviert wird. *''Entziehens'' Kanalisierung wird unterbrochen, wenn Fiddlesticks sonstige Aktionen ausführt, Gegenstände aktiviert, oder wird. **Die Verwendung von Beschwörerzaubern (außer und ) sorgt für keine Unterbrechung. *''Entziehen'' hält nicht an, wenn das Ziel oder aktiv ist. *''Entziehen'' hält an, wenn das Ziel durch eine Fähigkeit wie unanvisierbar wird, aber in Reichweite von Entziehen bleibt. |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Fiddlesticks sendet eine Krähe zur gewählten feindlichen Einheit, die dann bis zu 5 weitere Ziele treffen kann und dabei magischen Schaden anrichtet, sowie jedes getroffene Ziel für Sekunden . |leveling = | }} |description2 = Dunkler Wind priorisiert Ziele, die unter leiden und gleichzeitig solche, die noch nicht getroffen wurden. Des Weiteren erhalten Vasallen und Monster 50 % zusätzlichen Schaden. |leveling2 = % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|AP}}| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|AP}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | }} | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = After channeling for seconds, Fiddlesticks blinks to the target location with a murder of crows flying wildly around him for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies each second. |leveling = | }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | seconds. * If Fiddlesticks is grounded while channeling Crowstorm, he will be interrupted and the ability will then go on full cooldown. * If Fiddlesticks is rooted while channeling Crowstorm he will still blink to the target location. ** The root will affect him for the remaining duration once he blinks. * Fiddlesticks can use summoner spells while channeling so long as he doesn't have to move to do so. *Der Überrraschungsparty Skin hat dieses Bild Datei:Fiddlesticks_Krähenschwarm_Überraschungsparty.png |video = |video2 = }} }} Referenzen ;Noch unaktualisierte Fähigkeiten Trifft einen Gegner und springt dann zu einem weiteren Gegner weiter. Verursacht magischen Schaden und bringt das Ziel 1,2 Sekunden lang zum Schweigen. Kann bis zu 6-mal abprallen und ein Ziel mehrfach treffen. Vasallen erleiden 50% zusätzlichen Schaden. Dunkler Wind priorisiert Ziele von Entziehen. |leveling = 450 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=750 }} Ein Krähenschwarm umgibt Fiddlesticks 5 Sekunden lang und verursacht an allen gegnerischen Einheiten in der Nähe jede Sekunde magischen Schaden. Diese Fähigkeit muss 1,5 Sekunden lang stillstehend konzentriert werden und teleportiert Fiddlesticks an den Zielpunkt. |leveling = 600 |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=800 }} cs:Fiddlesticks en:Fiddlesticks es:Fiddlesticks fr:Fiddlesticks pl:Fiddlesticks pt-br:Fiddlesticks ru:Fiddlesticks zh:费德提克 Kategorie:Jungler Kategorie:2009 Veröffentlicht Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion Kategorie:Mid